


Oh My Love

by coeurvolant



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don’t need to worry about your feelings getting in the way. Our lord-retainer relationship isn't a problem either. All that matters is that you are the most important person in the world to me."</p><p>Takuobo drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write long fics so I'm putting all the ideas I have running around into this...and so I can sporadically update this without feeling the need to connect the plot and whatnot.  
> So yeah, each chapter's going to be a standalone, feel free to leave suggestions and all.

Oboro idly sat by the pond, watching the water ripple as the fall leaves fluttered down onto its pristine surface. She bit her lip as she sneaked a look at her own reflection, hoping she didn't look as terrible as she felt. 

Her heart fell as she saw a complete mess look back at her, clothes ruffled from not sleeping or changing, hair blown out of its usual style from the wind, eyes red-rimmed and barely containing the tears that were about to spill out again. 

Oboro sighed, wiping her eyes angrily on the sleeve of her kimono, the one she usually wore outside of battle. The unfamiliar colors only further reminded her of what she was to do today, bringing her on the brink of tears again. She let out a breathy sigh, brushing herself off as she stood up on unsteady feet. Today was the day.  
The lancer didn't stop as various other soldiers in her army looked curiously after her, didn't stop when her commander called out her name questioningly. She had a task at hand and if she faltered now, she knew she'd never be able to go through with it. 

Finally arriving at her destination, Oboro took a deep breath before rapping her knuckles timidly against the screen door. She quickly brushed her hands across her bangs as she heard a hurried reply and shuffle of feet on the other side, patting the sides of her hair down and draping her loose ponytail over her right shoulder. She hoped she looked presentable, at least.

Amber eyes looked at her in surprise as the door slid open, "Oboro? Is...," The young man swept his gaze over her, noting her disheveled appearance, "...everything alright?"  
Oboro forced a tight lipped grin to her face, feeling as though the mere false motion made her skin crack apart, "Everything is fine, Takumi-sama." She said slowly, not believing the words herself. "A-about what we spoke of last time..." She paused, suddenly not sure of how to bring the subject up.

Takumi's eyes lit up as he recalled their conversation, immediately straightening himself up, "Ah! Right, those commissions. I have heard wonderful things from the others about your talent -here, come inside," The prince said quickly, ushering her in and shutting the cold drafts outside. He led her to the small desk in the right wing of his room, gesturing to the grand stack of papers atop the trembling table, "I mean, look at all these requests! I keep getting more and more each day." Takumi looked at Oboro proudly, smile faltering as he noted how upset she looked. "Oboro, is something the matter?" He frowned as he redirected his attention towards the stack of commissions she had received. "Is it too much?"

"U-um, yeah..." Oboro began looking away as she felt tears springing to her eyes. He wouldn't possibly know how conflicted she was at the moment, how badly she wanted to take all those requests, run with them and make her dreams come true. "It is a bit...much...so...please just cancel them all." She said softly, her eyes fluttering shut as she willed herself to hold in her emotions. 

Takumi looked at her in surprise, his own mouth opening and shutting as shock enveloped his normally stoic face, "Wh-what?!" He exclaimed, holding her by the shoulders. He searched his mind for what could have possibly gone wrong -they had been getting so well lately, he knew just how much she loved fashion designing, and after how loyal she had been to him...he was finally able to repay her back, even if it were just a bit. Everything was going so well, going as planned...what could have gone wrong?

"Um...the thing is..." Oboro shifted nervously, still not daring to meet her lord's eyes. "I have a confession to make." She took a deep breath, lifting her head and looking resolutely forward, "The truth is...the truth is, I've always liked you, Takumi-sama!" She blushed as she practically yelled in his face -she had to make sure he heard it the first time, she would positively die if she had to repeat herself...and there was no way she would leave without letting him know her true feelings, at least. "You've always been so nice to me, putting aside your own needs for mines...helping me with this clothing business..." Oboro fidgeted hesitantly, lowering her head again, "I-I'm sorry, I thought I'd be happy just staying by your side like this, as your retainer," She mentally berated herself as the tears came back, "But it's hard, it's too hard for me!" 

Oboro openly started sobbing at that point, pushing Takumi's hands off of her as she buried her face into her own hands. She told herself she wasn't going to cry. She was ashamed of herself. 

"O-Oboro..." Takumi said quietly, arms limp at his sides. 

"No, I've always loved you..." Oboro continued, wiping her tears with the heels of her palms. "But I understand how things work. I am your underling, and a commoner at that. These feelings aren't at at all proper...especially since you're a prince..." She let out one last sniff as she lifted her head again, looking one last time into her prince's eyes. "So as of now, I'm officially resigning." She finished off firmly.

"I'm sorry, but Oboro..." Takumi furrowed his eyebrows, looking a bit conflicted, "You're leaving...without pursuing your dreams. And you're resigning as my retainer." The girl nodded sadly, shrinking backwards now that she had finished talking. "I have to say," Takumi leaned against the desk behind him, looking up almost thoughtfully, "I'm really disappointed in you." 

Oboro burst into tears again at his words, muttering a thousand apologies through the muffled sobbing in her sleeve. She shouldn't have told him, it would have made things a lot less painful. Yet here she was, making a complete scene and disgrace of herself. 

"No, you misunderstand." Takumi said hurriedly, stopping her from turning tail and running out the door, "How should I say this..." He paused dramatically, a blush rising to his cheeks, "I uh, always knew that you felt that way...about me..." Oboro's eyes widened as she gazed at him in wonder. Why would he tease her so if he knew then? It was a bit cruel. Takumi coughed loudly, looking away, "The truth is, I...love you too. I was actually planning on...marrying you too." 

"W-what?!" Oboro stepped away nervously, not believing her ears. Was he still teasing her? "T-Takumi sama!" 

The prince chuckled uncharacteristically, putting a hand on her head gently, "Is it really that surprising? I thought it was a bit obvious..." He said, face reddening further, "I mean, I'm usually pretty nice to you, aren't I?" 

"I-I thought it was because you felt bad for me!" Oboro exclaimed, stuttering as she searched for a logical explanation for this conclusion, "Because of my past and everything!" She looked around the room cautiously, somewhat expecting Hinata or someone to jump out and tell her that everything was actually staged. How could this have possibly happened otherwise?

"Ah, I thought you were smarter than that, Oboro." Takumi continued, following her gaze as though reading her thoughts, "Anyways, it doesn't matter that whether I'm royalty or not. All that matters is that you are the most important person in the world to me, and I am to you." His lips quirked up into another grin as he spoke, as though merely saying it made him happy. 

The young lancer relaxed a bit as she tried to confirm what was happening amidst her broken breathing from her heavy sobbing session, "T-that's...you're saying...I'm..." 

Takumi sighed fondly, pulling her into a hug and resting his head atop her own, "I'm saying that I want you to continue to be my retainer, a fashion designer, and...my future wife." Oboro's grip on his clothes tightened at his last words, still not fully believing what was happening, as though letting go would make it all disappear like a bittersweet dream. "I'm really sorry," Takumi continued, "For making you wait such a long time. So please stay with me from now on." 

Oboro pulled away, staring into his eyes earnestly to gauge whether it was all real. She held up a hand to the prince's face, holding her breath as she poked his cheek. Takumi gave her a bewildered look, reaching up and taking her hand in his own as he smiled in amusement. 

Oboro felt tears appear at the corner of her eyes again -only this time, all they reflected was her happiness. All suspicions gone, she threw herself back into Takumi's embrace, "Yes, I've...never been happier before!" She yelled, words muffled in Takumi's scarf, "I'll never leave you, not ever." Oboro paused, letting go so that she could hold her companion's hands, "So...please let me stay by your side." 

"We'll be together forever," Takumi said firmy, "Nothing will ever tear us apart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohgodthisissoembarrassingIamcringingsohardi'msosorry  
> I have my game sitting next to me and took quite a bit of the dialogue from their S-support. Yes, it's actually that adorable and implies that they've both liked each other for a long time. Oboro is a bit insecure, but a good girl and Takumi isn't an insensitive // oblivious jerk, which is just lovely and they deserve each other so much. Also YEAH they actually do get a bit stutter-y in the actual support too which is cute as well.
> 
> The rest of these drabbles will probably have them in an established relationship.


	2. Will You Keep Me Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this straight on here w/o proofreading as usual, previewed (and saved it) before going back to revise...  
> and then after revising, I promptly pressed ctrl+w for no good reason at all and lost everything. RIP me.  
> it's too late for me to think properly sobs

Oboro was suffocating. She could feel herself dying -no, she could see the light. It was _so_ close, yet so far away...if only she could touch it, grab it in her hands, perhaps there would have been some hope.

The lancer could feel her arms, body becoming numb. She hadn't moved for hours, probably. She didn't want to put up a fight, she really didn't. But perhaps, it was necessary this time.

Heaving in a breath, Oboro thrashed with all her might, limbs flying as though clawing for air -which, technically was the intent of her actions. However, it seemed as though her efforts were counterproductive as she felt herself even more on the brink of unconsciousness. How much longer did she have? When would he come to save her? It seemed as though he was late today, he should have arrived an hour ago if her calculations were correct...he couldn't still have been mad at her, could he?

" _Rise and shiiiiine~_!" Oboro let out a gasp of air as she heard her savior's voice and a physical weight lifted off her reluctantly, mentally thanking the voice for coming to her rescue once again, but also reminding herself to punish him later for being late. "Oooh, what's this? It's time to get up!" The man continued shouting, jumping around the room energetically.

Oboro groaned, throwing her arm across her eyes as she wondered if it would have been better to be suffocated after all. She couldn't stand this much noise in the morning, especially considering she hardly got any sleep that night. She sat up as she felt long strands of hair brushing over her face, giving her companion an almost forced grin as she leaned back on her elbows.

"D-did I do it again!?" Takumi asked, face reddening as he took in her exhausted expression.

Oboro straightened herself and quickly waved her hands in front of her face, shaking her head frantically, "N-not at all, it wasn't that bad this time, Takumi-sama!" She exclaimed, turning around briefly to shoot a menacing glare at Hinata. "You are surprisingly a...er....great cuddler." The white haired prince buried his face in his palms, muttering incoherently in embarrassment while Oboro tried her hardest to console him.

It wasn't a secret that Takumi had nightmares -in fact, he used to hardly ever get any sleep before he and Oboro had gotten together. However, it wasn't rare for him to suffer from the occasional bad dream every now and then, especially when he had a particular stressful day. The only downside of it being that he liked to mercilessly hug his fiance, as though holding onto something physical helped soothe the pain.

"Besides, I'm more than happy to help if it means that you can sleep more peacefully!" Oboro continued, stretching her aching limbs.

"Aaah, see it all works out in the end." Hinata said quickly, popping between the two to hug them close, "That's why I let you guys sleep in, there definitely wasn't any other reason to it, absolutely not." Oboro shot him another glare -she really had been on the brink of death this time; and better yet, she could also think of one very specific reason why he was so purposely late. It definitely had something to do with the fact that Oboro had beaten him in their last sparring match. Oh, she absolutely _had_ to do something to get him back for this. Plum eyes suddenly lit up as the lancer thought of the perfect revenge.

"Takumi-sama, you can make it up to me!" Oboro said excitedly, clasping the prince's hands, "Luna invited me to go shopping with her today -you and Hinata can come along!" She gave Takumi the most sunny and innocent smile she could muster; after getting to know Belka, she had naturally become good friends with Luna as well. They shared the same love for fashion, after all. But above that, she knew how much Hinata despised going on Luna's lengthy and expensive shopping trips.

"Eh, is that all?" Takumi blinked cluelessly, a small grin spreading across his features slowly, "You're really the best, Oboro. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Oboro blushed at the sincerity of his words, hugging him heartily while using the moment to give the crestfallen Hinata a smug smile. Oh he would _pay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mischievous Oboro


End file.
